


Interior Design

by darkmus



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M, Parallels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:14:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9429428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: When Seto finds out if the carpet matches the drapes.





	

**I. Yes**

“Oh.”

“What,” panted Joey. He was somewhat annoyed that Seto had stopped stroking now that his boxers were halfway down.

“You’re a natural blond.”

“What??”

For this, he was stopping?

“Does it really matter?” Joey asked, impatiently.

“No,” replied Seto. “It just means that I think I have a type,” he continued, mostly to himself.

“Good for you,” said Joey sarcastically. He squirmed out of his boxers and pushed Seto against the bed, pinning him down by the shoulders.

“But I think you have more pressing things to deal with at the moment,” emphasizing his words with a grind of the hips.

Seto gasped.

“Yes. Good point.”

 

 

**II. No**

“Oh.”

“What,” panted Joey. He was somewhat annoyed that Seto had stopped stroking now that his boxers were halfway down.

“You’re not all… blond.”

“What??”

For this, he was stopping?

“Does it really matter?” Joey asked, impatiently.

“Kind of,” replied Seto. “I thought I had a type,” he continued, mostly to himself.

Joey rolled his eyes.

“Sorry to burst your bubble,” he said sarcastically.

Seto idly ran his finger along the dark hairline.

“Weird. I’ll have to get used to this.”

Joey growled in frustration and kicked off his boxers, knocking Seto’s hand away in the process.

“Whatever,” he muttered before crushing his lips against Seto’s and undressing him.

“Mmph!”


End file.
